After School Detention
by Rainbow Mango
Summary: What happens when Alex gets an after school detention? What happens when its Ben Daniels who gives it to him? And what happens when Alex and SCORPIA reunite? Well all this will be answered here, so come in if you dare...
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well people, this is my first Alex Rider story so I hope you enjoy it

**AN: Well people, this is my first Alex Rider story so I hope you enjoy it. But before you read this story, you must kno that I am Australian and I am going by Australian seasons. So that means that Christmas is in summer, not in winter.**

**And this story is based after Snakehead, and Snakehead happened in week one of term one. So Alex has had 3 weeks off, to get better. And now onwards with the story!!**

**And a special thanks to my Beta, ****camnstarr4eva.**

**DISCLAIMER: I shall get this over and done with… I don't own Alex Rider… **

On a twelve lane motorway, one so busy that traffic has ground to a halt, making it effectively a car park, commuters may have heard the faint drone of a helicopter passing overhead. If they'd bothered to look up they might have seen a small black splodge in the sky.

But this was London. Those on the highway were too busy concerning themselves over whether the traffic jam was going to clear than to pay any attention to the seemingly insignificant black splodge throbbing above them.

In fact, that black splodge of a helicopter had greater significance than they could have imagined. It was ferrying the last board-member of SCORPIA to arrive in London for a special meeting concerning Alex Rider and SCORPIA's first two major failures.

Within five minutes, the black helicopter had left the grey of suburbia and started passing over rolling, emerald green hills. Nestled among the lush greenery was a palace-like mansion. The building was staggeringly huge. It was all one storey but it covered a colossal amount of land. There were no other buildings in sight.

The helicopter landed neatly on the patch to the east of the building. As the propellers were slowing, a Japanese man, who had a diamond embedded into one of his front teeth, hopped out and strode over to a control console by the mansion wall, pushing the blue button.

At the touch of the button, the square of grass the Japanese man was standing on descended gently, transporting him into the room below.

In this underground room, there was a long conference table surrounded by large leather spin chairs.

Six of those chairs were occupied by people who had congregated from various different parts of the world.

As the square of floor reached the bottom, only two people glanced up. The rest just sat motionless, their impatience showing clearly on their otherwise impassive faces. The Japanese man stepped off the square, which rose back to the ceiling on a metal pole, and took his seat next to a man known to SCORPIA only as the Australian.

The meeting had begun.

During the meeting, the members of SCORPIA each expressed their thoughts on the losses of Major Yu and Julia Rothman and their damaged reputation. It was agreed that for their new operation, the executive board members of SCORPIA would share leadership because of the magnitude of the operation. If they succeeded, SCORPIA would have gained revenge on Alex Rider and most likely destroyed the British government. But it was no longer a question of 'if'. They would succeed.

At the conclusion of the meeting, all of the SCORPIA members rose and left, except for the Australian who owned the mansion under the false name of Robert Liley.

The Japanese man went back up the floor lift and into his helicopter, which had started up when the meeting was declared over, and flew off into the night.

Later, when the Japanese man returned to the hubbub of London, he went to make enquiries for car parts at 'Cars In Appliance'.

Alex Rider was going to pay dearly.

**AN: well, there's the end of my first chapter, YAY!! I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget the contract you signed saying that you would review… **

**So what if the contract doesn't exist?!**

**Anyways… until my next chapter (which should go up soon I think…)** **BYE!!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello again readers of After School Detention

**AN: Hello again readers of After School Detention! This is the one and only Chapter 2 here for you at the cost of some reviews. K-unit appear in this chapter, as do MI6. And I'm gonna try to incorporate Tom into the plot line a bit more than I have, so just wait for him to appear soon.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm sure Anthony Horowitz doesn't spend his afternoons playing laser tag in ****AUSTRALIA** **. **

My eyes fly open as I wake up, and the first thing I do is glance at my alarm clock. It's 6:27am, only a few minutes until the alarm is due to go off. I sigh and lean back in bed, contemplating how my first day back at school is going to be.

School's already been back for about four weeks and I would have been there if it weren't for my last two missions that spread themselves across the holidays and soaked up most of week one. Rest & Recovery time bit into the next couple of weeks, leaving me itching to get back to something close to normality.

I think about my friends and… no wait, I think about my FRIEND. Tom. He's probably the only one of my friends that is still my friend and most likely the only one in school who will actually talk to me. I groan, thinking about how bleak my school and social life is, and how it's all MI6's fault, while taking another look at the clock. 6:29am. I decide to stuff waiting for it to go off and I start searching my room for my school uniform. Where did I last see it?

A couple of hours later I rush downstairs, realising that I'm late because I had trouble finding my school uniform (or at least school uniform that fitted me) and trouble uncovering my schoolbag from the back of the wardrobe. I grab some money for recess and lunch, deciding to skip breakfast and hopefully make it to school on time.

I rush outside, into the heat of the morning, and I grab my bike and hop on. From there, I ride off towards my school as fast as possible.

I burst into the deserted school grounds, literally ride my bike into the bike racks and leap off my bike and lock it in one quick movement.

Then I run off towards the science block. My first class back, and already I'm really blending into the crowd.

As I reach the new science labs, I slow down. I intend to sneak into the lab quietly, but it seems that fate hates me more than usual today, and just as is approach, Michael Cook storms out of the door.

Michael grins evilly, and he shouts out to Verion, "HEY! Miss, I found Rider!"

I swear under my breath as Verion yells her head off in her stupid French accent, and walk in like I'm condemned to death. Which, if you knew Verion, isn't much of an exaggeration.

I walk in, ready for anything, only to be send back out to see the Principal to explain why I'm late. As I'm walking towards Mr Bray's office I hear the sound of the chaos that happens daily in that lab, and feel an glowing hatred for Verion. As she was making my catch up in science impossible.

There is a lull in the noise, and I wonder if perhaps she's improved a little over the holidays.

WW3 erupts behind me. Obviously not.

As I approach Mr Bray's office, my mind becomes less focused on why I'm going here and more on my Dr Grief clone, who had drawn me to the room only a few months ago and nearly killed me. I stand outside the office and immediately notice the change in the name sign on the door. Instead of Mr Henry Bray, it says Mr Ben Daniels. I stare at the sign with a bad feeling, thinking of Fox from the K-unit, whose real name happens to be Ben Daniels.

I shake my head, mocking myself for even imagining that the SAS man could be the new principal. But I can't get rid of that bad feeling in my stomach. I hold my breath and walk in. Even though I've reassured myself, I still feel edgy.

Inside the office, I stare at the man in the chair, while resisting the temptation to storm out of school and go to MI6 HQ and give them a mouthful.

How dare they. How dare they send someone like him to my school. HOW DARE THEY!

I am drawn from my raging thoughts, by Ben who is talking to me smugly. "So, Alex. Why have you been sent to me?" he says this in a evil way. Like he is enjoying this.

I don't trust myself to speak and Ben says "Cat got your tongue Rider?" so I say as politely as possible, given my current closeness to meltdown, "I was two minutes late for my science class with Ms Verion."

Ben blinks at the venom and hatred in my voice when I say 'Verion' but says nothing. Perhaps he understands how frustrating it is for me to actually make it into school and then learn nothing. I continue, "and then I got sent here 'cause she was in a bad mood. Her usual setting." I wait for him to enlighten me.

"Well Rider, I haven't been here for that long" I store that piece of info in my brain "but I have learnt that lateness kills. So I'm going to give you a weeks worth of after school detentions so we can get to know each other."

I catch the underlying message that he wants to talk to me, so I take the red slip(1) he fills out for me and storm out of the office without dismissal, joining the stream of students heading off to second period. I look at my timetable in my diary and change my direction and head to the gym because I have sports. My head is buzzing.

While I'm trudging to the bathroom, wrapped in the hopelessness of my situation, I don't see Michael Cook's foot trip me up. And I don't register what's happened until I'm already on the ground. I curse my inattentiveness, and take the hand that appears near my head 10 seconds after I fell. It's Tom's. We walk to the bathrooms and changed then went into the gym, and I nearly trip over my feet (I was caught by Tom, great friend he is…) at the sight in front of me.

It's Wolf, dressed as a gym instructor, yelling at some people who were chewing gum in the gym. After I get over my shock at seeing him here, I start laughing at the poor kids that have been caught, the looks on their faces are priceless. Wolf seems to notice that I'm laughing my head off at them, and comes over to me and yells "DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM!!". I look up and he looks like I'm the worst thing he's ever seen since coming here. I quickly reply with a "No Sir" and we all get to do the 3 km walk around the school. If we're too slow, we have to run it twice. Good incentive to focus.

In the jog, I left Tom behind in my haste to put as much distance between myself and Wolf. In fact I put so much distance between us that I was the first to arrive back.

Every one else arrives about 15 minutes later and then Wolf teaches us how to fight, learning dome basic punches and blocks. I tone everything I do down to avoid making anymore of a scene today.

* * *

By the end of the day, I am fully ready to kill the heads of MI6 for making my school-boy life misery with the K-unit. And according to Tom (I told Tom about the SAS school teachers Ben and Wolf) Snake is his Science teacher and Eagle is our homeroom and Human(2) teacher. This piece of knowledge makes me glad that I missed homeroom today.

So when the bell rings, I tell Tom "See you later!" and ride over to the Royal and General bank to give the heads of MI6 a headache. As I walk in, I run into the one and only, Tulip Jones.

"Ah, Alex. We were just about to send for you, but you seemed to have beaten us to that! So come along to Alan Blunt's office." She says, gauging my expression with her black eyes.

So I follow her to the 16th floor and into Blunt's office. The office is calm and quiet, but as soon as the door is shut (maybe even slightly before) I started yelling "HOW COULD YOU SEND THOSE PEOPLE TO TEACH AT MY SCHOOL!!" Mrs Jones winces at how loud my voice is "WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING AS STUPID AS THAT?! WHY?! DO YOU THINK THAT MAKING MY LIFE LIVING HELL IS ENJOYABLE?!"

I pause for a breath and before I can continue, Blunt buts in and says "SCORPIA" in his monotone voice. My eyes widen in shock, and I say kind of calmly, "But why them? And didn't you make a deal with SCORPIA?". As I say, I am surprised at how level my voice is.

This time its Mrs Jones who replies "We sent the K-unit in because they are the only people who have worked with you and as for SCORPIA, I believe that they have decided to rid themselves of some of the embarrassment that you have caused them by targeting you and your school."

I swear, and turn to leave. As I'm opening the door, Blunt says "attend those after school detentions if you want to remain with Miss Starbright". I sigh and take my leave of that dreaded office.

First day back at school, always one for the happy memories.

**AN: well, there's the end of chapter two.**

**1: red slips are used at my school and they mean you get an after school detention**

**2: Human is short for Humanities and that is a mix of SOSE and English**

**And chapter 3 might not be up for a while, since I'm in the middle of writing it still and I've just started school again and it's a short term the term!! So yea…**

**Bye bye until the next instalment of After School Detention!!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Well, people

**AN: Well, people. Here it is. The third chapter of After School Detention. And I must say, wow! I never thought that the story would get soooo many readers! But I must also say, I have some bad news. The typing of the story has finally caught up with my brain which means that up-dates will be very slow. I will not put a time on when I'll have chapters up cuz I'll be late for them, so they'll come up when they come up. **

**So after the bad news, on to the story.**

**Oh yes, I must apologise for the long delay, but my internet modem has finally died. It gave up on life during a storm so now I have little access to the internet. :(**

**DISCLAIMER: I thought it was on to the story?! Not the disclaimer. Well since we're here, here it is. I don't own Alex Rider. Happy? Good. Now on with the story!!**

I roll out of bed and slam the off-button on my alarm, silencing the annoying beeping noise. I get changed quickly, then I stumble downstairs and help my self to some toast and a glass of milk. I pack my bag and tell Jack that I won't be back till late because of the detentions and get on my bike.

I look at my watch and see that I don't have to rush to school today. Which is nice. I start riding at a leisurely pace, contemplating the detentions. Meeting up with K-unit again isn't a prospect I am looking forward to. They're bound to interrogate me about what I have done for MI6. Which isn't so nice.

With a sigh, I arrive at Brooklands and go to lock my bike. I stand by my bike, and look at my timetable. I have Maths first after homeroom.

"Fudge Monkeys!" I suddenly swear and bash my diary against my head a few times, remembering that I have Eagle as my homeroom teacher, and therefore, my Humanities teacher. I look at my diary and discover that my day, except for the Maths, is filled with K-unit and Verion. Shudder. I groan and bash my head against my diary again, thinking that life hates me. It doesn't improve my impression of the world so I trudge off to homeroom.

When I'm outside my homeroom, I realise that (minus Ben) I don't know K-unit's names! I glance into my homeroom and see that Eagle isn't watching the door. So I sneak in behind a few of the other kids and quietly take my seat next to Tom.

"Hey Tom, how are you?" I ask, as if I haven't just snuck into class to avoid the teacher noticing me.

He grins at me and replies "I'm good, but I didn't think that you'd be here. Oh and by the way, his name is Mr Luke Marel, our Sports teacher's Mr James san Luca(1) and my Science teacher is Mr Jacob Nyen.." I laugh and thank Tom for giving me the information I was missing. He's doing more spying than me nowadays.

Before Tom or I can say any more, Mr Marel ( I wonder if that's his real name… probably not…) starts reading the daily bulletin. It announces that we have an assembly during last period (which is Sports, which means no Wolf - wait I mean no Mr Luca - Yay!) and we're going to see a performance. We don't know what of. Then he marks the roll.

During the roll, I'm visiting Planet Alex, thinking about SCORPIA. Honestly, I can't say I'm all that surprised. I mean they knew I was alive during Snakehead and I guess they see killing me as a way of redeeming themselves for their failures.

"Alex, is Alex here?"

I jerk my head up and look Eagle in the eye directly. He pauses for a small second and then repeats, "Is Alex Rider here?" so I say, "Yes Mr Marel".

He seems surprised for another small second but then goes on to call " Jaymie?"

When the bell goes, I tell Tom that I'll meet up with him outside Maths and tell him to take extra care to be the last person to leave. But as I suspected, Eagle wants to talk to me. He walks over to where I'm packing my maths and science gear into my bag.

"CUB!! Long time no see, hey?!"

I'm slightly surprised, because this isn't the same Eagle I remember from Breacons Beacons, but still reply "I'm good" and add in my head,_ although my day's already been ruined by seeing you as my homeroom teacher_. Eagle smiles and I realise that at Breacons Beacons, Eagle was probably out of character, serious, but that his current personality is very hyperactive and childish. Thinking he'd probably make me late for my Maths lesson, I give him a quick "Bye" and leave ASAP for Maths.

The second bell goes as I walk into the Maths room and take my respective position at the back right handside of the room next to Tom. We do some work, finish it quickly, and then waste the rest of the lesson perfecting our O's and X's gaming tactics.

The bell for second period goes, interrupting my winning game of O's and X's, and Tom and I walk to the science labs. As we go, we talk barely above a whisper and I tell him about the SCORPIA threat. And we also think of ways to get Verion fired. Tom has the idea of framing her with SCORPIA (which I must admit, is a great idea as it deals with both problems at once).

When we arrive at the Science labs, Tom's freakishly-early class has already gone in so he swears and rushes in after them. I walk up to my class's lab and deposit my bag on the bench outside (even though there are some perfectly good bag racks in the lab, Verion says we can't use them. This is a source of many arguments with her) and grab my Science stuff out. I wait outside the lab with the few people who are on time. I may have considered taking a detour round the corridors while I'm waiting, but being on time has been pounded into my brain and my brain has no will to fight back right now. We wait until the whole class is here.

Inside, Verion tries to teach us… well I'm not sure what she's trying to teach us, so I walk out of class and grab some stuff for my other subjects and work on that for my Science period. She doesn't seem to notice.

At the end of the period I manage to escape the recess detention by sneaking out the back door with two other people, and meet Tom who is waiting for me outside the front door of the lab.

"Hey, did you have to escape again?"

I glare at him and say "thank you Captain Obvious!"

Tom grins and says "so, did you learn something? When I say 'something', I mean did you learn something to do with Science, or what not to do?"

I laugh and say in a thoughtful voice "well I did learn one thing. Which is: if MI6 send me to France I'm refusing immediately, and not even Holidays and sickness can get you a pardon from the evil Verion." Now it's Tom's turn to laugh.

We go to our table and eat and talk and actually attempt normality! Well nearly normality. We're talking about SCORPIA, MI6 and the SAS men here. That subject lasts us until we are three quarters through recess and we then decide to go on a road trip (2) around the school.

We wander into an empty corridor, near our homeroom where we have our next two periods. We turn a corner into a dead end and turn around. Before we can leave, Michael Cook and his gang come around the corner, trapping us.

I glance at Tom. He looks confused, obviously wondering what Michael's doing here. I, on the other hand, am not that naïve. I know he's here to have a go at me. I look Michael in the eye as he stops 2 feet from me.

"Well, well, well. The Druggie has graced us with his presence" he says with a cruel sneer in his voice and on his face. His cronies start laughing, but stop at a quick hand sign from Michael.

I raise my eyebrows at this and say, sounding amazed and sarcastic, "wow! Hand signs! I thought you were too simple for something that complicated, you guys deserve an award for that. Don't you agree Tom?"

I turn to Tom as he says, "Yeah you're right Alex, next thing you know, Verion will be able to teach!"

We both laugh, and Michael, realising that he is being insulted, frowns and signals to his gang to attack. Upon the hand signal Tom and I say together, "Clap clap for the retarded!" Then I block Michael and twist his arm behind his back, while Tom pokes his opponent in the gut, jumping out of reach to prepare for his next attack.

Then I saw Eagle ( I have to get into habit of calling him Mr Marel) and Ben walk around the corner, no doubt discussing Eagle's, no wait, _Mr Marel's_ next lessons. Ben immediately yells out "STOP!" in a voice kinda like Wolf's (oops, I mean _Mr San Luca_) and everyone stops what they're doing.

"Alright, you" Ben points to Michael's gang "meet me in my office, and you" this time he points at Tom, Michael and me "go with E- Mr Marel."

I smirk slightly, picking up on Bens little slip up, and follow Eagle to our room. There Eagle sits us down together, I think he wants to torture me, and we wait for the rest of the class.

By the time the bell goes, I'm ready to murder Eagle. But I must admit, grudgingly though, Eagle does know how to handle a rowdy group of yr 9's (3) for two periods. At the assembly, we file into the gym and sit down at our allocated spot. Ben walks up onto the stage and quietens the school and begins.

"Hello students. Now, most of you won't know me, so I shall introduce myself and all of the new teachers." He pauses for breath and continues "I am Ben Daniels, and I am replacing Mr Bray while he's on service leave."

I zone out, having a pretty good idea of who the new teachers are. I wonder where Mr Bray and all the other teachers K-unit are replacing are… Hmmm cutting Verion in half with a chainsaw, cutting her head open and mushing her brains sounds quite enjoyable…

Then the performance starts. It's just a group of people dancing.

I wonder where all the time went, because all too soon we're back in homeroom getting ready to go home. I sit there and let Tom's brainless talk wash over me, and contemplate my afternoon.

"Alex? Alex?? Hey Alex!" Tom yells into my ear, bringing me back to the now, "I have a great idea, y'know how you told me how K-unit bullied you at the SAS camp?"

I nod, so he continues "Well I was thinking that you could exact revenge on them by being a total pain in the arse."

Hmm not a bad idea… "That's brilliant Tom!" (Tom grins at this) "but what should I do?"

We both have a think and then the bell goes. Tom and I wait until we are the last ones in the room except for Eagle. Tom and I continue talking, then Eagle comes over and says "Umm, Mr Harris?" - we both hide smirks at that, no one calls Tom 'Mr Harris' -"It's time for you to go."

"Oh, ok Eagle" he says and the runs out of the room leaving me and Eagle in shock. I had no idea that he would to that, and then ditch me! This calls for revenge. Tomorrow he shall pay. But not now, I have bigger things on my hands.

"You told him about who we are?!" whispers Eagle in a hushed, nearly angry, tone.

I look at him and say "Yeah, why? Is that a problem?"

Eagle just looks at me and changes the topic. "So, little Cub." I nearly double take at the 'little Cub' part. "What have you done to deserve protection from people as important as us?"

I smirk and say "you're important?"

Eagle glares at me and says "yes we are Cub, and we are here to protect YOU from some unknown enemy."

I'm shocked that they don't know who they're protecting me from and say "you don't know that you're protecting me from SCORPIA?"

_Stupid! Stupid!_ I tell myself. Eagle looks like the world has ended, which I think is an over-exaggeration.

"SCORPIA?" he says weakly and I nod.

"Alright" he says, sounding in control "come and explain this to us, all of us in Bens office."

And he drags me off.

In Bens office, Eagle tells them what he knows, and they all look at me, wanting an explanation. I sigh, and say "Ben, you can tell part of the story" and there I realise my mistake. Ben catches on quickly and says "they already know the second half of the story, but none of us know the first part." I sigh again, man I seem to be sighing a lot.

"Well, if you really want to know…" I trail off. They look at me expectantly, and Wolf adds in "we will get your file anyway, but we want to hear the story from you."

"I have a file?" I ask feeling surprised.

"Of course. Didn't you know that?" says Ben. I shake my head and begin to tell my story. Of course I don't tell them the whole story, like how I went to SCORPIA on my own because Yassen Gregorovich told me to, or how I was trained as an assassin, or how I was sent to kill Mrs Jones and nearly succeeded and I don't tell them that I had the nano shells inside of me. Nor of the COBRA meeting nor of my bullet wound. I don't want them worrying. Even though I know they will probably find out when they read my file, I can always hope that MI6 have put super high security clearance on those parts.

At the end of my story, Snake speaks for the first time. "And you've never been hurt, had a physical check up or a mental check up?" I shake my head confused. I feel even more confused as Snake retreats into an angry silence. Ben notices Snakes mood, and speaks to me. "Alex, there's someone waiting for you in the front office."

I take my leave, leaving my bag there, in Ben's office.

In the front office, I see the one and only Smithers. A smile spreads on my face, upon seeing the jolly MI6 man.

"Ah Alex, old bean, how are you?" he says in a very jovial voice.

"I'm great, well almost great 'cause I have SCORPIA's threat to deal with" I reply lightly.

Smithers sighs and says "well that's why I'm here. I've got some gadgets for you."

He reaches into his shoulder bag and pulls out a packet of brightly coloured rubbers. "Now Alex, m'boy, these are no ordinary rubbers. In fact they are explosives. When you break them open or stab them, 10 seconds they explode. These rubbers won't cause an ordinary explosion, they are a type of vacuum bomb. Now, the recipe for these little explosives are shared between the CIA and us, MI6. So this is really a field test for them."

He finishes his explanation of the rubber and I take them and put them on my lap. He reaches into his shoulder bag again, and this time he pulls out a 98 paged binder book and a pen. He puts these in front of me and begins to explain, "And these, dear Alex, are your way of communicating with us and vice-versa. You open the book to the middle and write on the middle pages SCORPIA and then you will be able to communicate with us by writing down observations. They will then be faxed to Blunt's office, then will be erased from your book. We can also send you messages, but once you read them press the top part of the 8 to erase them. But remember to use this pen, because the book is activated by the password SCORPIA and the ink in the pen."

He finishes explaining the book and pen, so I put them on my lap with the packet of brightly coloured rubbers.

"And, last of all, here" he passes me a hard back copy of Brisingr (4). I look at it and say "I don't think I've read this series."

Smithers laughs and says "Old bean, this book is similar to your special Harry Potter book, but his time it has 3 darts and also holds a small shot gun if you find your self in the situation where you need one."

Surprised I ask "Blunt's letting me have a gun?"

"Yes, yes Alex old bean, he has decided that you should have a gun because SCORPIA are very dangerous and even though you have K-unit with you, it still isn't safe for you to be with out a gun."

I nod numbly and say thank you to Smithers, who as usual waves it off. "Good bye Alex old bean, and please survive!"

I nod again and go to get my bag.

I walk into Ben's office and find it empty. I get my bag and find a note beside it. It says:

_Cub, _

_go home, but tomorrow go straight to Wolfs office after school tomorrow._

_K-unit._

I grab my bag and go out to my bike. I get my i-pod out and, while riding, I listen to 'That Green Gentleman.' (5), I need cheering up.

A truck pulled up in the school car park, with a delivery for Brooklands School.

A man got out of the truck and walked over to the night guard.

"I'm here to deliver a box of erasers for the school" said the man from the truck, sounding bored.

"I'll need ID before you can deliver Mister" replied the night guard, definitely more bored than the driver.

The truck driver responded by pulling a handgun from one of his pockets. The gun was complete with a silencer. The night guard's eyes flew wide open as the driver fired. Fear was forever etched into his face by death.

The driver took out a box and a stamp. He walked into the school and put the box amongst all the supplies. Before he turned to leave, he stamped the box with the stamp and shone light on it. It was a silver scorpion. Then the driver left the school.

He cleaned up the mess from the guard, and placed his body in the back of the truck for disposal. He got in the driver's seat and made a phone call.

"My task is complete" he said into the receiver. "...Ok. Friday, during the assembly at 9:40 am. Got it." He hung up the phone and picked up a sophisticated looking calculator and fiddled with it. Then he put it down and drove off to dispose of the body.

He was eager for Friday to come soon. Because then Alex Rider would pay.

**AN: well the end of chapter 3. **

**1: Yes, I stole the name from Amitai. Any questions?**** And to Amitai, if your reading this story, your stories are great.**

**2: Basically its where you walk around the school with your friends, or in Alex's case friend.**

**3: I am only assuming he's in year nine. **

**4: Omg that book is so awesome, it's the third in the Inheritance cycle!...**

**5: That green gentleman is an awesome song by Panic at the Disco.**

**And now. People. OMG I have had more reviews and story alerts than ever. Soo a big thank you to you people out there!! And also to those who reviewed my one shot/ drabble THANK YOU!**

**Well bye now :), oh yes. Don't forget the charge for reading this chapter. It's only one review per chapter… PAY!!**

**Bye **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well. Chapter 4. It's finally here. It's here for all you readers. And here are some announcements. Firstly, I forgot to mention this earlier but it isn't really required for this chap… oh well, it's that Alex is a little OOC.**

**Secondly, is that this chap is all about SCORPIA. And I forgot that Dr Three died in Snakehead, so in my story he barely survived and can just walk.**

**And thirdly, well there is no thirdly, I just like the number 3. have you ever noticed how three three's are 9? That's just soo kool.**

**Any ways…**

**DISCLAIMER: It's MINE!!!! Even my doctor in a white coat agrees with me when he visits my white padded room...**

On the couch closest to the door is a fragile old man.. The man is Chinese. And delicate. He is sipping daintily at a cup of tea. The teapot is on a tray on the nearby bed. Resting next to the couch is his walking stick. The walking stick is adorned with the image of a silver scorpion.

Opposite him, is a man four years his junior. He is dressed more casually than the Chinese man and has tanned skin. At first glance you would've thought that he was an American. But in fact he comes from an entirely different continent. Australia. Next to the tray on the bed is his hat, within reach.

The men seem to have nothing in common, but if you looked closely you might notice that they both appear still, cold and patient. They have another thing in common, but something that you can't see and wouldn't guess on casual acquaintance. They both work for the organisation SCORPIA. And despite their patient veneer, they are both impatient for Friday to arrive.

The hotel they are currently sitting in is called the Motor Fox hotel. The hotel knows the men as representatives from Office Works (1). They are listed as Mr Zin, (the Chinese man) and Mr Haroby, (the Australian). They are here for a conference.

The hotel does not know they are really here to kill Alex Rider.

'Ring ring!' comes a noise from under Haroby's, hat. 'Ring ring!' Mr Haroby retrieves the ringing phone from under his hat and answers it. "Hello?" he asked. There is no trace of an Australian accent in his voice.

"It's here? Now?" He checks. "...Ok, we'll come and get it now, but it needs to be delivered today." He waits for the answer. "...Good.. Bye." He hangs up and puts the phone in his pocket.

Mr Zin, whom Alex Rider knows as Dr Three, stands up as Mr Haroby (no one knows his name) pockets the phone. Mr Haroby updates Dr Three/ Mr Zin on what is happening and then Mr Zin gets his own phone out of his pocket and makes a call. "Isah" he says with a slight Japanese accent, despite being Chinese, "we are coming by to drop off phase two of the plan." There is a pause, then Mr Zin continues "Ok, we'll give you a 20 thousand raise, but only if you complete your task without complications." Another pause as Isah responds... "Very well. Goodbye."

They both leave the room, Mr Haroby letting Dr Three go first, and get into a black Bentz outside the building..

Mr Haroby drives through the busy roads of London to a Brookland Post Office. The black Bentz navigates its way on the London roads looking for their package.

There. Next to a set of traffic lights. A man is washing people's windscreens (2). The man notices them as they stop at the traffic lights, and he hurries over to start washing their windscreen.

When the man is finished, Dr Three winds the window down and the man hands him a package. In exchange, Dr Three gives the man a envelope bulging with forged notes that can't be traced back to SCORPIA.

In a scrubby (3) looking house in the poorer parts of Brooklands, an old doorbell chokes out what sound like its last chimes, then stops. This is heard by a man known to SCORPIA, and now the CIA, as Isah.

The man called Isah opens the door, expecting Dr Three or the Australian, only to be tasered.

The man that used the taser talks quickly to a person on the other end of a two-way saying "Mission accomplished. But the suspect doesn't have the package." Then he turns to his partner who helps him carry the now unconscious Isah to a black Suburban. The Suburban speeds off towards the traffic of London. The man driving the Suburban doesn't notice a black Bentz cruise pass them.

He doesn't see them, but they see him.

"CIA" hisses Dr Three, and Mr Haroby speeds pass the scrubby looking house and back into the hustle and bustle of London's main roads.

Cruising the black Bentz along the London streets, Dr Three and Mr Haroby notify the rest of the of the board members of SCORPIA and they all agree that getting the package into Brooklands Prep is the top priority. So Dr Three and Mr Haroby decide to make the delivery themselves.

The black Bentz speeds into the school's car park and they both get out of the car. Dr Three is holding the package and they both start walking towards the front office.

Little do they know, their desperation is going to cost them all…

**AN: Wow, here we are again. At the end of a chapter. Well, I think that you readers would like an update on the progress of the 5****th**** chapter. So here is one. I am in the middle of writing it, and I only have about 5 weeks left of school, so I might be able to fit in the 5****th**** chapter before I reach the end of yr 9.**

**And I have been getting a lot of story alerts, story favourites and reviews. It's nice to know that some of you readers have remembered the review per reader per chapter. Meaning that if you read one chapter you must, in return, give me a review. So now that that's all said. Bubbye until the next chapter.**

**PS. I know that what I'm about to do is probably very mean, but the next chapter has Alex, K-unit and SCORPIA.**

**PPS. I forgot about the numbers! Sorrys to you people!**

**1: its an organization that sells stuff for an office, pens, printers ect…**

**2: do they do that in big cities? Well they do in this story**

**3: scrubby. I put this down cuz I don't know if you readers have come across this word before. It means that the place is shabby looking.**

**And this is all for real. Seriously. You now have to wait until the next chap.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Well, people. Here is another instalment of After School Detention. I hope that you people have had a good weekend. I did. But it was kinda boring.**

**Any hoo… I hope you people are enjoying this story. This chapter, has BIG stuff happening. So I hope that you are prepared for unexpectedness!!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Well Anthony Horowitz doesn't have a maths test tomorrow. I do. See the problem??? Anyone???**

"Now! When the light passes through-" Miss Verion yells at us for like the millionth time, her French accent becoming more and more pronounced as the class does not respond with eager delight.

"-concave mirror reflects light rays!" she continues, not noticing that she has lost half of the class. I moan and let my poor head fall onto the table with a dull thud. I let my mind drift away from what ever Verion is attempting - and failing - to teach us and onto more important stuff. Like how I was able to get a window seat that looks out onto the car park. Or how Brisingr is under my head like a pillow… a pillow that – NO! I tell myself, don't go there!

With great willpower I turn my head, still resting on Brisingr, to face the window. I stare outside, marvelling at how peaceful it is out there.

Unlike here, I think sourly.

A black Bentz speeds into the car park, disturbing the peace. I wonder who could be in such a rush to get here? I wonder…

Keeping my gaze on the Bentz, I know something doesn't feel right. I guess I'll find out when I see who's in the Bentz.

It parks at the front of the school and I wonder why this car has me nervous. Then a frail looking man hops out of shotgun, with a walking stick and a small package. Dr Three. I feel like my demons have finally caught up with me. I scoop up my things and walk out of the classroom, Brisingr tucked safely under my arm, head full of swearing and cursing, and with a few choice screams from Verion following me. Somehow she's very easy to ignore. Out in the corridor, I open the book and see a small black gun. I shudder as I take it and tuck it in the waistband of my pants. I put the book down gently and reach into my bag for the 48 page note book and pen that goes with it. I quickly scrawl down a message.

SCORPIA HERE AT SCHOOL

I shove it back in my bag. Next I take out my packet of erasers and cram as many as I can into my pockets and put the rest in an easily accessible place in my bag. I then put my science stuff in it and shoulder my bag. I pick up Brisingr and peek into Snake's nearby class. No one there. I don't know where Eagle is this lesson and I can't go to Ben because his office is closest to the front of the school and I don't want to chance getting caught. So to Wolf it is.

On my way to the gym I consider the fire alarm. Hmmm… Dr Three and his companion seem to be in a rush to deliver something… they don't look like they have backup. So they're surely not going to attack the other kids. Fire alarm would clear the battlefield. I'll talk to Wolf about it.

I continue running and make it to the gym in no time at all. There, I spy him yelling at some poor unfortunate souls, and call to him from a distance. "Mr San Luca!"

He looks up and sees me. He dismisses the students and comes over to me. "What?" he asks and I just tell him the basics.

"SCORPIA are here. I'm gonna set the fire alarm and distract the agents. You evacuate the students then come back with Snake and Eagle."

Wolf nods grimly, "don't do anything silly, Alex." I don't waste time replying. I've done my bit. Reported the situation. Now I need to try to sort it out before things get worse. I rush from the gym. Some of Wolf's pupils seem impressed with my enthusiasm and look ready to start their jogging again till Wolf barks at them.

I spot Dr Three and the unknown guy in a deserted corridor as I'm looking for a fire alarm. Typical school life. Fire alarms everywhere till you actually need to find one. Ducking back behind a corner, I spot an alarm in the classroom opposite me. I weigh up my options, and am tempted to retreat and find a different alarm, but then I see them both turn slightly in response to a small noise from further down the corridor. I make a dash towards the room, praying the door isn't locked or that they don't have guns. Or both preferably.

The door opens and I pant for a few seconds behind it, wondering if they've seen me. They haven't apparently. I then slam my fist into the fire alarm and run out of the room. I let them see me, and then run off away from the main hallway, hoping to keep them away from evacuating kids. I sense only one shadow giving chase behind me. So I guess that it's Dr Three's accomplice and that Dr Three is finishing off their task because he's too delicate to chase me. I round a corner into a dead end. I really should be at school more to know my way around. So I dash into a room, just as the unknown man makes his appearance from around the corner. The room I'm in is the Home Ec. room.

I open the door a fraction, and peek outside. The unknown man isn't facing me, so I take another chance and shove my book out, taking aim and pressing the dragon's eye. The book shudders, then the unknown man spins around, reaching for his neck at the same time, then collapses sharply. Bingo.

I cautiously exit, then run off to try to find Dr Three and his package. I hurry 'cause I don't know how long the tranquilliser dart lasts for. And I could be wrong about the Scorpia backup. This could be a full scale warzone in seconds.

When I'm at the place I last remember seeing Dr Three, I look into the classrooms. I look for anything that is out of place. There. I see it in the classroom on the left. A package. Always ominous. I open the door, glancing warily about me, and walk over to the teacher's desk where the package sits. Looking at it, I spy a note. It says; To: Alex Rider.

Not good. I run my nails around the sides, but nothing gives. So I gingerly open it.

Behind the paper is a light looking metal box. Then a rectangle on the front of it lights up showing some digits. The digits are moving backwards.

My stomach feels like it's in a gymnastics competition. I stumble back to the door and seem to trip over. I hit my head on the floor, but it doesn't jerk the mantra out of my head. In15minutesmyschoolwillexplode. In15minutesmyschoolwillexplode. In15freakingminutesmyschoolwillexplode.

Then I glimpse something in my peripheral vision. The something hits me over the head. My head hits the floor again, this time I roll onto my back and see Dr Three standing over me with his walking stick. I fling my legs over my head and roll onto my knees, then jump back. I rush under Dr Three's next attack and tackle him to the ground. His screams of pain sound a lot worse than my own pain. Then I get thrown across the hall, into the wall and bite back a gasp of pain. I start dodging fists and kicks from the unknown man, who clearly wasn't under for long. I _will_ be having words with Smithers if I get out of this. I take a chance to kick him, but my foot stops in mid air, then is yanked forward and I receive a fist in my face for it. The unknown man lets me fall on my back, giving me a chance to get an eraser out of my pocket. I break it in half and throw both halves at him.

It explodes, an orange fire ball in front of the man's chest. Then it suddenly disappears into itself.

I waste a second admiring the beauty of the explosion, then I run away from the men with wings on my feet.

Must… Get… Out… Of… School…

The whole school's been evacuated to the park across the road, so I don't expect to run into someone. But I do. I fall over backwards and attempt to shoot my wall with my book. It would have been successful… if I had it. But I had dropped it when Dr Three tripped me over.

So I turn and prepare for an attack, but I get a helping hand instead. I take it, and estimate the we have ten minutes left until the school is saying sayonara.

"Cub, there you are. We've been looking for you, are you ok? What's happening?" Wolf, Eagle and Snake say in different ways but all at the same time. With more than a few expletives to show how pleased they are with my work so far.

"There's a bom-" I begin to say before I feel something barely graze my neck and hit the wall in front of me.

Wordlessly we all rush for cover, shooting at the unknown. I don't waste time getting my gun out. "A bomb's gonna explode in about 8 minutes" I yell as loudly as possible, but there's too much gunfire for anyone to hear me. And the fire alarm is still screeching out overheard, drowning out all other sound. I groan, and open my bag (which has miraculously survived its pummelling) and grab a piece of paper and pen out. I quickly scribble.

BOMB WILL GO OFF IN APPROX. 6 MINUTES!!

Wolf reads the note and pales noticeably. "Snake, Eagle! Retreat!! Get out!!" he yells at the top of his lungs, partially deafening me. "Get to the park!!"

They understand the look on Wolf's face enough to get the general idea. We all start running towards the exit, each taking turns to fire behind us and cover our asses. We reach the road with time to spare, and run across the road ignoring the honking horns and people swearing at us. Then we run out of time. The whole ground shudders, and a shockwave knocks me down. Someone falls on top of me. I twist around, only to see a giant orange fire ball disappearing into itself.

When the orange fire ball has consumed itself, you can see the school. No, where the school used to be. All that's left is a smouldering crater.

I see MI6 cars race in, but they're too late. The school's gone and it's all my fault. Then what has just happened hits me. Everything slows down. The noise fades. I can't hear anything. No screaming, no yelling, no one asking me what's happened. Nothing.

Someone shakes me. My eyes look towards that person, trying to make out who they are, then I give up and let the blackness take me.

My last thought is, MI6 and SCORPIA have shattered the glass between my spy life and my school life. There's no repairing it. SCORPIA have blown up my school…

**AN: Well, I hope that you readers were surprised by my chosen ending for this chapter. If you don't like it, leave a comment, if you like then leave a comment. If you are feeling kind, then leave a comment. If you're reading this chapter, then you must leave a comment too.**

**Now, onto the bad news. My computer won't let me upload new chapters, so I have to use the school computers. Luckily though I take computer studies. But there is some more bad news. My attention span is shorter. It is being divided by a story I am writing, it's not for fanfic, but if you desperately want to read it, I might type it up for you and send it. But that's just depending on my mood.**

**Now a message from I Can't Remember My Pen Name:**

_**O.o never again… I sound like Kelly Clarkson… I wonder if she can spell today… good thing this pc has spell check… 1 am I will never stay up that late/early on a weeknight… well it was Sunday but still… my high wore off and now my hip hurts… now Katie's yelling at me for complaining. Need to look at the keyboard when I type… need sleeping… WHY CAN'T I SLEEP?!?!?!?! **_

**Ummm… well don't worry about her, she's always crazy :D**

_**Only when I can't sleep at night then come to school half dead… -.-**_

**And bye now!**

**BYE!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Well here is chapter 6. Now I don't like this chapter, and this is either the second or third last. Also the next chapter/s will take a while. I haven't started on a chapter 7 and it most likely won't be up until a while, cuz I won't have it up before the end of school. So here is the disliked chapter 6.**

"Go to Plan B. Alex Rider must not survive the next attack" says a cold, cruel voice. "Send men to Victoria Hall for an attack on Friday morning."

"Yes Sir" comes the reply, followed by retreating footsteps.

"Ah, Mr Makito. How nice to see you again" said the cold voice after a pause, hatred clear in its tones.

.

A Japanese man with a diamond embedded in one of his front teeth grins, and steps forward.

"Kurst, I guess that I could say the same" Mr Makito replies cheerfully, obviously taunting the cold voice.

The cold voice, Kurst, laughs humourlessly and then Kurst comes towards Makito to converse.

Kurst has a beard that covers his whole face and an eye patch across his left eye. If he were taken out of his suit and put in a pirate's costume he would look like the real deal. And in a way, he is a pirate. Or more dangerous than one.

"So, how did Plan A fail Kurst?" asks Mr Makito, his voice sounding smug.

Kurst scowls through his beard and replies, "Dr Three and the Australian messed up. They attempted to deliver the package themselves, but were somehow discovered and stopped. The bomb went off, but they, Dr Three and the Australian, were the only ones killed in the explosion." A pause for breath, then Kurst continues, "We believe that Alex Rider was the problem that Dr Three and the Australian encountered, and therefore, is to blame for their deaths."

"Well, Alex Rider foils another one of our plots to kill him, _again_, and this time he has killed two more members of the board and embarrassed you. So what are we going to do?" Mr Makito asks, the insult in the words not unnoticed by Kurst.

Kurst grinds his teeth together and then answers Mr Makito's question. "We are going to attack Victoria Hall, where the schoolchildren and MI6 members assigned to protect Rider will be gathered. We will kill the MI6 members there, drag Alex Rider up to the front of the hall then execute him. We will record the execution on film, along with an explanation of what Alex Rider has done and send it to all news reporters." Kurst pauses for breath, feeling like the smug one now, and continues, "Then we shall massacre the school and leave."

Mr Makito nods.

"And I want you to help organise the men for the attack" Kurst adds, the smugness still in his voice.

"Is that a demand or a request?" Mr Makito challenges.

Kurst looks more like an angry bull, than a person, but manages to reply "request of course."

Mr Makito grins and then goes off to organise the men.

Kurst allows himself a smile when Mr Makito is gone, the man has been annoying beyond belief, and soon he will be caught and killed. The thought of that prevented him from murdering Mr Makito on sight. "Gather twice as many men that Mr Makito is gathering. Then have them ready for me to brief them" Kurst commands a nearby soldier.

"Yes Sir" replies the soldier and then he leaves to follow the order his boss has given him.

Mr Makito is in a room with no windows and soundproof walls, and is sending a message to Cars In Appliance.

Will pick Alex Rider up from Victoria Hall and deliver on Saturday afternoon. SCORPIA suspect nothing.

He waits a few minutes for a reply. His patience is rewarded about 5 minutes later with a response from them on his personal phone:

Good. Proceed with your plan. Make sure that AR is here on Saturday afternoon.

With that done, he starts gathering 15 of his men for the scoop at Victoria Hall on Friday morning.

"Now, you men must wait for my signal to attack the hall and take out Mr Makito's men. They are all traitors and will be killed. Anyone here who shows pity or mercy will also be killed." Kurst leaves his threat hanging in the air with the 30 men in the room. "When you have secured the perimeter, bring Mr Makito, Alex Rider and any MI6 member there up to the stage and we shall continue with the original plan. Now, the signal should come when Mr Makito's men attempt to kill me, and scoop Alex Rider." Kurst finishes his briefing and then splits the men up into groups of 5 and then those groups get into black vans and drive off to Victoria Hall.

With no school building, everyone is assembled at Victoria Hall, the nearest community building from the school grounds. Some of the children are still in shock. Others are already coming up with reams of jokes about bombs. Still others are claiming that they were the ones to blow the school up.

But despite any bravado, there is tension in the air. The pupils know that there is something going on that is bigger than them, and that any or all of them could have died in the explosion if the fire alarm hadn't gone off minutes earlier. They might not admit it to their classmates, but they are afraid.

And they have good reason to be.

"Now!" Yell Mr Makito and Kurst, and the 15 men surrounding the building burst in, beginning the fight for control.

Gunshots, cries, yells and children's screams break out. Mr Makito and Kurst wait until they receive the signal from the men that they have successfully taken control of the area.

The signal comes about 10 minutes later. Mr Makito and Kurst walk into the Hall, under the guard of one man, and then they walk out onto the stage facing the students.

"Good morning children!" says Kurst, his rough voice echoes around the complete silence, only punctuated by a few whimpers.

"Now all we want is for Alex Rider to come up here" Mr Makito tells the audience.

No-one objects, and Alex Rider slowly stands up from the crowd and starts to walk up to the stage. He reaches the stage and faces Mr Makito and Kurst with nothing but pure hatred on his face.

"Alex Rider. We are leaving now" says Mr Makio, and then he yells "NOW!" and all hell breaks loose as even more men pour into the Hall and start fighting with the other men already there.

**AN: Omgsh!!! I'm soooo SORRY about that!! That's a killer cliffie!! Ah yes! My computer now lets me use the new fan fic set up! So no more having to use the school computers during computer studies!! **

**Bubbye until the next chapie!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Well, well, well! Here I am again! Giving you readers a chapter to read. How nice of me. Now on to business! Yush! I got asked about Victoria Hall. So I'm gonna explain it. Victoria Hall is a community place that can be used by any club, school, etc. So in the last chapter, Brooklands Prep used Victoria Hall as a place to explain what will be happening with the school and the schooling of the students. But they were interrupted by SCORPIA. How rude of them. But yes, here is the rest of that day, for you my fellow readers and writers!**

**DISCLAIMER: Why! Why! Why does the site put us authors through this! Meh, I don't own it and I never will. Happy?!?!?!?!?**

**Oh yes! I forgot to add this! In this chapter, I am kinda seeing how it goes with adding some of Alex's thoughts into it… So you all have to review and tell me how it went. Ok? Well tough luck if you said no. Cuz you have to. It's the cost of reading this chapter. And one last thing, there is some swearing in this and Alex is a bit OOC. Now onto the story… Finally…**

"Now all we want is for Alex Rider to come up here" says a Japanese man. _Well, that sort of blows the whole random-terrorists impression. _I rise reluctantly and begin to walk towards them, taking it slowly, the stage looming closer with every pace. _Fudging fudge monkeys! I can't let my peers see this! I can't let Scorpia-_ I glare at the men on the stage, but they don't care- _ruin their lives!_

So I reach slowly into my pocket and grasp an eraser. Reaching the stage, I stand in-between both men. I take in their faces. There is a Japanese man, who has nothing particularly interesting about him, and another man. He looks like a pirate with a beard covering almost his whole face, and an eye patch. _He's probably just as nice as a pirate!_ _I wonder if SCORPIA hired him…_

Also, I sense something… Anticipation. They are both waiting for something. The 'Pirate' regularly glances at the Japanese man, like he is expecting something to happen. The Japanese man is calm. Like he knows what to expect, and is in control. _Strange. What are they waiting for??_

The Japanese man addresses me quickly. "Alex Rider. We are leaving now...NOW!" His voice turns to a shout and he hauls me off the stage as all hell breaks loose. The Japanese man and I fall to the ground, my hand still in my pocket.

_Shit! _I yank my hand out of my pocket, bringing with it a broken eraser. I hear heavy footsteps heading towards me, so I pitch the bits of erasers at the person(s) heading for me. _2… 1.. _BANG!!

The two men trying to creep up on me are quickly disabled. _I don't know whose side they're on._ _What are the sides anyways? Are the other side MI6? Nah, it can't be, this isn't their way. So then who? Who would attack SCORPIA like this?_

I start multitasking. Evading, thinking, fighting and staying alive.

In the confusion I find myself in one of the corridors. I manage to get back to the main hall. _What the…? _

The entire student body including the teachers, plus K-Unit- _they're probably making everyone panic even more- _ are still alive and unharmed!

_So the unknown side doesn't want to massacre the school. What a pleasant surprise. Don't get enough of those._

The shadow of guilt that has been flickering at the edges of my mind has gone. Slightly. But there is still the main problem to deal with.

The crossfire we are caught in.

I sit down where I am, not wanting to reveal myself to my peers, nor to re-enter the fight.

_I could lead the fight outside, but that would endanger the public… besides, they're a safe as they could be. I guess the best thing to do would be to get my bag and send an message to MI6._

I stand again, then, without warning, hands grab me from behind. One arm wraps around my torso, trapping my arms, and the other arm covers my mouth. I start kicking my feet, but the someone else grabs them, stopping me from struggling.

_Maybe if I play along, I'll find out what's going on…_

Other armed men join us, protecting us from SCORPIA. _They're obviously not SCORPIA, otherwise I'd be dead._

My new captors and I escape into the daylight outside Victoria Hall, and race towards an unmarked van.

BANG! _ Shit!_

One of the unknown people drops dead. Bleeding from his chest.

Then I get dumped in the back of a van, and before I know it we are speeding off.

"So who are you?" I ask, when I think that we are far enough away from Victoria Hall for my captors to have calmed down and when I've caught my breath.

The person in front of me turns and regards me. "We're the CIA."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**AT MI6 HQ**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We have all of the SCORPIA men in secure facilities, and the detained CIA men are locked in the Conference Room. One of them, a Mr Makito, is a CIA undercover agent who has been 'working' for SCORPIA since the beginning." Mrs Jones says, reading from the sheet of paper in front of her.

"The CIA had an agent in SCORPIA's board, and yet they didn't help us with Invisible Sword?" inquires Blunt.

"It looks that way" replies Mrs Jones.

"What about Alex Rider?" asks Blunt.

"Well, there has been no sign of Alex since the attack. But I have reports that there is something going on between the CIA and Alex Rider. I'm assuming that the CIA have taken him" answers Mrs Jones. There is no emotion in her voice.

"What makes you assume that, Mrs Jones?" asks Blunt.

"Well" Mrs Jones answers, "the CIA are obviously here for something, and they wouldn't let their most valuable asset reveal himself, unless Byrne thought that it was worth it. And we are aware that they have been pursuing the idea of a teen super spy, but have failed in any attempts to produce one. They decided that they didn't want to turn one of their own youth into a super spy, so they apparently decided to take the only one that they know of." Mrs Jones finishes.

"Hmmm, you may be right" says Blunt, "send out an alert to all police and toll blocks(1). We need Alex Rider bought in."

Mrs Jones nods and then she leaves to do that. It will probably be pointless. If Alex Rider wants to be brought back, then a bunch of CIA agents won't be able to prevent it, of that she's sure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Back with Alex**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"CIA?!?" I ask in a 'wtf' tone. _Why are the CIA here? And what do they want with me?_

"Yes, the CIA, kid" snaps the man across from me. _What's his problem?! _"Why?" I ask.

The man answering my questions looks irritated and pissed. He sighs and then answers, "because Joe Byrne - he's the head of the CIA" - _well duh! _"he wants a teen super spy at his disposal, but not an American one, due to the dangerous nature of the job. So he has decided to get you to work for him as a super spy for America instead of England."

_He sounds like he doesn't really believe that I'm a super spy… Hmmm, I could have fun with that…_

"A… A… a s… super… a super s… a super spy?!?!?" I ask, feigning awe like a 'normal' teenager. Then I savour the look on the mans face.

_I wish I had a camera…_

The man, still with that priceless expression on his face, turns to the driver. They start conversing quietly, but angrily.

Then the car suddenly does a u-turn and heads in the other direction.

_Holy crap! They actually believed that! Losers…_

I decide to keep the act up.

_I'd be scared if I was American. They have idiots in the secret service!_

Then the driver starts talking on the two-way. "Sirs, we kinda accidentally picked up the wrong kid." I admire his frankness.

There is a slight pause, then the two-way explodes with static and incoherent, angry voices. The driver winces.

_Wow! Impressive examples of keeping your cool! I wish that I could see them when they find out that I duped them..._

_Hmmm, should I piss them off some more? Nah, I should just make my lie a bit more believable... Wait, that involves pissing them off… Awesome!_

"Soo" I start nervously, "since I'm gonna be a super spy and all, does that mean that I'm like a miniature James Bond?? And do I get cool gadgets too??"

The look on his face makes the other one worthless. _Awesome…_

My body becomes shaky from all the silent laughter. The man opposite me misinterprets the shakiness for fear.

The disgusted glare he gives me only makes my silent laughter grow.

"We're here" growls the driver, and then the man in front of me shoves me out of the van.

_Crap!_

We are outside MI6 HQ.

_I am about to severely piss off a team of CIA special agents. I also think that they have an urge to kill me. Great. Just great. At least Blunt might appreciate the gesture..._

We enter the building, and the driver goes up to a receptionist and says, "we need to see Blunt now." He flashes an ID card, and the receptionist pales slightly, but lets us through. "Thank you-" he looks at her name tag, "err, Lucy." He ushers us into the open lift.

The driver glares at me. "Kid" he says, "don't say a single word. Don't do anything at all. If you don't you'll regret it. Am I clear?" he says, and I _stupidly, stupidly_ reply, "Yes, but can I still breathe?"

_What the hell am I doing! I'm supposed to be a regular teen. And a regular teen wouldn't back talk a CIA agent. I hope that they're so thick that they don't notice it…Probability of that is in my favour._

He glares at me, but then turns to the others. "Now, the rest of you know what to do." There are four different responses of "Yes sir" then silence falls.

We reach Blunt's level, and all get out of the lift. The doors close. We are walking to the door at the end of the hall. The hall is bare, and well lighted.

We reach the door, and I feel a gun press into my back. My heart rate speeds up. "Don't worry kid, it's just an act" says the driver. I don't believe him somehow. This smacks of desperation.

He slams the door open and yells, "Give us Rider or we'll kill the kid."

Blunt blinks. I watch incredulously as he expresses his first emotion. _I'm going to savour the look of surprise on his face forever. _

Then I can't control the laughter, and I break down laughing. Everyone looks at me. But I can't control the laughter. I am rolling on the floor of Blunt's office laughing. _It can't get any worse. But Blunt's face is worth it._

"KID!!!" roars the driver, "WHAT THE HELL!!"

"Yes Mr Rider, what is going on." Asks Blunt. With no emotion. Back to square one.

"Rider?" asks the driver dumbly, thinking he's misheard.

"Yes Rider" snaps Blunt, and I finally begin to calm down as his stony eyes laser into me.

Once I have finished my laughing fit, I explain what happened. I nearly break into laughter again at the looks of the CIA agents. _Their expressions are a mix between anger, pissed-offness, irritation and shame. What a hilarious combination!!_

"Right, you" Blunt points to the CIA men, "will leave now. I will be talking to Joe Byrne, the Prime Minister and the President about this. Good bye." He finishes, and the CIA men leave quicker than they came in.

"Mr Rider, you are to stay here until we figure out what we are going to do with you." Blunt says, turning to me. And before I can protest, he adds, "Miss Starbright is here too. This is for your own safety."

I wearily nod, and let myself be guided to where I'm staying.

**A/N: (1) is that right??? Does every one know what I'm talking about????? **

**Well, the second last chapter. I hope you people enjoy!! Meh, I don't have much to say now, so yush.**

**A BIG THANKS TO MY BETA CAMNSTARR4EVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bye bye now!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: OMG!!!!! This the last chapter of After School Detention!!!! **

**And this lucky last chapter is dedicated to EVERYONE WHO READ, REVIEWED, BETA-ED ETC….**

**I would write a list of those people, but I cant be bothered cuz it's my holidays still.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alex Rider… but I gave him an after school detention, no wait… that was Fox and I don't own him either… damn.**

_Dear Mr Prime Minister,_

_I regret to inform you that AR has died during SCORPIA's attack on Victoria Hall. The CIA took AR in an attempt to make him work for them. A few remaining members of SCORPIA followed them, and the two vehicles collided on the outskirts of London. AR suffered severe trauma and internal damage in the car crash, and passed away despite efforts to revive him._

_JS, AR's guardian has also died. JS' coffee was poisoned by a SCORPIA operative._

_Note, that AR has officially destroyed SCORPIA, and we should not expect any retaliation from them._

_Blunt._

Unbelievable.

Only a week ago, my old school in London was destroyed, and I was almost killed in front of all the students. And now, I'm starting at a new high school on the other side of the world in Australia.

When MI6 told me that I was going there to start a new life with Jack, I told them about ASIS. They said that they were sending us to a small town in the Northern Territory. Katherine.

So now my name is Ian Hunter, and I live with my sister Sam Hunter. Our parents planned to move out here too, but they died in an accident a month before we were due to travel, so Sam and I went by ourselves.

So here I am, starting my first day at Katherine High. It seems okay as schools go. A few of the teachers look a bit grim, like they're waiting to find a victim to pounce on. I hope I don't wind up with detention.

**AN: Oh. My. God. It's now over. I hope that you all enjoyed that ending.**

**Well, there isn't much too say, so I'll say GOOD BYE!!!!! And I hope that you all enjoyed the adventure I put Alex on!!! And Thank you for reading!!!!!!!**


	9. Another Ending

**AN: Hello people! This second ending has nothing to do with my previous ending for this story, and I have written a new one because the other one sucked monkey balls, in my own words. The only reason I'm not replacing it with this new and improved ending is because it leads onto my one-shot **_**Of Bomb Threats and Pranks**_**. This ending also leads onto another story of mine, guess which one ;) I shall be re-writing that story also so that it fits with this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah... if I owned Alex Rider it'd totally be writing stories on FF... XP**

As the plane settles into cruising altitude, after taking off from Heathrow Airport, I finally allow myself to think over my first, and last, few days at school. My old school has been invaded by my two greatest enemies, MI6 and SCORPIA, and blown up. Literally. Anyone would think that it couldn't get any worse, but the students and teachers in my school know better. After the explosion that demolished the school, we were all nearly massacred and caught in a cross fire between the CIA and SCORPIA. Oh yeah, I also died in that cross fire. Technically.

Technically, Alex Rider had been helping the police with a drug case, and the cartel came back for revenge. The cartel also killed Jack Starbright in a drive by shooting. That's the official story.

Unofficially, I Alex Rider and my guardian Jack Starbright have been given a chance at a new and normal life as Jacob and Lola Mannings. Siblings. An agreement was reached by MI6, us and the FBI (normally it'd be the CIA, but after the stunt the pulled it was obvious that they wouldn't let me retire). So, MI6 called in a few favours from the FBI to get Jack and I relocated with new identities and everything.

A few hours later, flight JF396 landed at LAX allowing its jet lagged passengers to disembark. Alex Rider paused slightly at the exit, uncertainty written on his face. Jack, whom was behind him, but her hand on his shoulder and smiled gently at him. Alex smiled back, and they both exited the plane, leaving behind Alex Rider and Jack Starbright.

They exited the plane, thus starting their new lives as Lola and Jacob Mannings.

**AN: Well, I hope that you all love this ending better than my other one, I know I do! So, please review and let me know how I've done So long until next time readers!**

RainbowMango.


End file.
